ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
North City
North City, also known as Metro North, is one of the large metropolis capitals of Earth. It is surrounded by mountains and a forest. Dr. Gero's Laboratory is in the mountains south of the city. You may RP and Battle Here * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Raditz * Health: 191,306.25/200,000 * Strength: 110 * Speed: 110 * Stamina: 950/1,000 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: None * Effects: 25% Ki Boost * Blast 2: Double Sunday * Blast 2: Saturday Crush * Ultimate: Vacation Delete Zarbon * Health: 125,559.3/200,000 * Strength: 110 * Speed: 110 * Stamina: 1,000 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: None * Effects: Has a 15% chance to avoid 2 attacks each battle he partakes in. * Blast 2: Brilliant Flasher * Blast 2: Bloody Dance * Ultimate: Monstrous Crush Android #16 * Health: 163,287.5/200,000 * Strength: 110 * Speed: 110 * Stamina: 1,000 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: None * Effects: Cannot be harmed by Human Races. * Blast 2: Rocket Punch * Blast 2: Mechanized Melee * Ultimate: Hell's Flash Kevryn * Health: 461,000/461,000 * Strength: 119 * Speed: 117 152.1 * Stamina: 380/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Scouter, Combat Gloves, 2 Swords (Ki Gauntlets) * Effects: 25% More Physical Damage * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Aaron * Health - 375,975/401,000 * Strength - 147 * Speed - 144 * Stamina - 376/500 * Blast Gauge - 1 * Power Level - 751,550 ( 1,258,900 ) * Equipment - Power, Senzu Bean ( 1 ) , Staff of Souls ( 1 Sword ) * Effects - Pure Saiyan ( 25% Physical Boost ) * Blast 1 - Rage Burst, Pump Up * Blast 2 - Orin Combo, Super Kamehameha * Ultimate Skill - Saiyan Spirit Cero * Health: 392,200/401,000 * Strength: 109 (144) * Speed: 102 (137) * Stamina: 366/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: ** Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (2) * Effects: Pure Saiyan (+25% Physical Damage) * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Arrow * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Bastion * Health: 477,200/497,000 * Strength: 139 (180.7) * Speed: 139 * Stamina: 440/500 * Blast gauge: 1 * Power level: 1,214,550 * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: delta combination * Blast 2: silent charge * signature: silent potentia * ultimate: super electric strike Turn Order: Kevryn, Raditz, Cero, Zarbon, Aaron, Android #16, Bastion * Kevryn readies his Ki Gauntlets and rushes forward and pounds into Android #16 with them. "16! What the hell is going on, snap out of this!" he shouts before pummeling him further downwards and separates him from the group (10 Ki Gauntlets, 6 hit, 22,312.5 damage). * Raditz leaps forward and grabs Aaron once again and launches him into the already demolished statue before opening his hands and firing ten ki blasts pelting him and the ground ( 5 hit, 9,625 damage). * Cero looks to Zarbon and smiles lightly, "Hey, what's going on?" He asks as he activates his Kinetic Accelerators and charges at him, knocking him around with a strange combo. (10 Duel Sword Slashes, 2 hit, 5,450 damage) * Zarbon dances out of the way of mot of the attacks and kicks Cero in the back of the head before rushing forward and dancing kicking him around with his legs and a final punch sending him into a building (10 Punches, 8 hit, 8,800 damage). * Aaron backflips off of the building, popping his Staff and new Amplifier Gloves out of their capsules. Putting on the gloves, and holding the staff, he feels the amplifying energy of his past family, and his own energy sparking forth."I'm guessing you're Kevryn's partner, Raditz...Which means you're a Saiyan too." Aaron says, his voice gradually returning to normal. "Which means you should know that last hit will only make me stronger!" He says, afterimaging behind him Staff in hand, before whacking him in the neck, then slinging his leg over Raditz's head, sending him down. Aaron appears under him, and as if in slow motion, he grabs Raditz by the legs, and shoves both his feet into the space between the legs, before appearing above him, slamming him down."You're gonna feel that..." He says, grabbing him by the foot, and slinging him through a building. ( 10 Sword Strikes, 5 hit, 8,693.75 damage ) * Android #16 gets up and knocks Kevryn away then flies upwards and unleashes a punch across Bastion's face and breathes out. "You too are an Android. You must be eliminated." he says charging forward and striking at Bastion nine more times (8 hit, 8,800 damage). * Bastion is thrown backwards by the hits "So this is what your team is capable of hmm guess i had better not fall behind" Bastion spins around getting back into position rushing at Zarbon moving in counter flow to him so he catches him off guard with a tonfa to the chin using the lift to grab his leg and swing him into the ground striking him repeatedly into the ground (10 dual tonfa strikes, 8 hit, 31,803.2 damage)) * Kevryn bursts forward out of the rubble and slams a fist across Zarbon's cheek sending him flying. He also launches forward and strikes him nine more times (All Hit, 37,187.5 damage). * Raditz spins and lands on his feet laughing at Aaron. "You fool. All Saiyan know to wear armored cups." he launches forward and punches Aaron directly between the legs again sending him upwards and holds his hands together charging up ened and fires off a large red beam that engulfs Aaron (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 15,400 damage). * Cero turns Super Saiyan and punches Android 16 several times. (9 Dual Sword Slashes, 5 hit, 14,400 damage) * Zarbon shakes off the damage he took on and rushed forward swinging his leg and kicking Bastion across the face before rushing behind him and unleashes a rush of kicks and knocks him into Aaron (10 Kicks, All Hit, 11,000 damage). * Aaron cringes as he falls back, holding himself in pain."I-I guess I'll have just have to break yours then..." He says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan."Let's try this again!" He yells, copying his kick attack from before, hitting him square in the jaw, before smacking him down with the Staff. ( SSJ, 9 Sword Strikes ) RP Area There is loud shouting form inside of a nearby building, Kevryn is obviously furious about something and it sound like Trunks is on the receiving end of his argument and losing badly. "Don't say that, just tell me how I can fix it!" he shouts. From a couple of buildings down, Aaron is ordering coffee. "Um, aren't you a little young to be ordering coffee by yourself?" The man behind the counter asks. Aaron twitches."Aren't you a little old to be intimidated by a child?" He asks. "What do you me-" He says before Aaron amplifies his power for a split second, letting the man feel the impact of his power. "Yea, thought so." Aaron says leaving. As he walks down the sidewalk, he feels Kevryn's power."Ah, great. There's Kevryn. He sounded kind of...Frantic on the Scouter earlier." Aaron looks around, making sure he was alone, before flying up and rocketing towards Kevryn's location. Aaron enters the building, and hears his yelling."I'm assuming that's Trunks?" He asks, taking a sip of his cappuccino Cero wanders out of a convenient store, a small bottle of CokaCola in his hand as he looked around the city. He opened the bottle and took a long sip, smiling lightly. His smile stopped the moment he sensed Kevryn's anger, "Well... I feel sorry for whoever that is. Might as well go see what it's about." Cero downs the bottle of Cola before flying to the building where he lands on the roof. Bastion walks into the building the noise eminated from "What seems to be the issue between you two i could hear you from east sector. Hmm and trunks was the recipient it must be important if he is off of the time nest so what did i miss?" Kevryn turns immediately and slams his foot down on Aaron implanting him in the ground by his head as Kevryn shouts. "SOMETHING HAPPEN IN MY WORLD AND THIS PURPLE-HAIRED IDIOT WON'T SHUT UP AND LET ME LEAVE ALREADY!" he shouts shaking the entire building which scares Trunks a little. "Calm down, I'll let you go but you need allies to go with you!" he says backing off a little. Aaron floats out of the hole, drenched in his coffee."Well, that happened." He says."You guys stay here, I'm going to race home and get my Saiyan armor." He says, watching the coffee drip down from his hair."And I might need a quick shower...." He pulls out his Scouter capsule, and opens it."Trunks, call me on my Scouter so I can listen in on the conversation." He says, flying out of the building heading towards his house. Cero wanders down the building from the roof, humming lightly the song known as 'Do you hear the people sing?' He smiles lightly as he opens the door to see Kevryn and Bastion. "Oh hey guys, what's going on?" He asks, his mind still filled with that song. "somethings occured on Kevs world and trunks wont let him go on his own. Hmm actually would we not fit the bill Trunks? I mean with the exception of Aaron we have all been on patrols together and this is a chance for the kid to see some real experience and it gets Kev off your case" Bastion watches as Aaron leave "as if we leave Kev to stew on this he is just going to take it into his own hands eventually and you of all people know that wont end well for you" Trunks sighs and hands Kev the time scroll. "Of course you guys fit the bill it's just... Kev's world is far different then our own and it's incredibly dangerous." he says before Kevryn squeezes the scroll and a portal opens in the back of the room. "If you're coming move your tails, that includes you too, Cero." he shouts looking up at the roof before jumping into the portal. Aaron arrives at his house, listening."I guess that shower will have to wait! My friends need my help!" He says, putting on his Saiyan Armor from one of his Parents Capsules, and bringing the Staff of Souls. He realizes his hair is getting a bit long, so he quickly snips it. He puts on his Red Scouter, and begins to fly back to where the gang was met up. Upon arriving back, he sees Trunks, looking at him weirdly."I know, I look like Gohan to you." He says, chuckling."But there are more oppressing matters, bye Trunks!" He says, flying through the portal. Cero looks from side to side, looking to Bastion then to Kevryn. "Um... I... Have... No idea..." He turns silent before shrugging lightly, turning to the side, and walking through the portal. Bastion watches them go "Don't worry if worse comes to worse i will drag them back myself, besides i dont think he is worried about the danger right now" Bastion steps towards the portal "just make sure nothing follows us and we should be golden" he steps inside When the others would get to Kevryn's world there was a large storm brewing, heavy rain was falling and thunder was strewn about in what looked like a destroyed Hercule City, demolished statue and all. Kevryn could be heard yelling for people as he flew around the town scanning for any life. The differences were starting to become obvious to many people as the scattered newspapers had no mention of Majin Buu and that Master Roshi was still training people. Yajirobe himself was now a master swordsman teaching other and in an article was seen infusing his sword with white and blue colored ki. "Dammit, where is everyone?!" he shouts roughly ten blocks into the city looking for people. Aaron catches up to Kevryn, in shock of the world around him."This....This is much different than the world I know..." He says. He speeds next to Kevryn, his new shorter hair flowing gently behind his head."Mister Kevryn, what exactly happened here?" He asks, looking at the wreckage and decaying land. Cero walks through the portal, minding everything before he walked into a wall. He finally realized where he was, "Oh gods damnit..." He looked around and picked up a newspaper, reading through, "Oh, nice, Yajirobe is teaching. Awesome." After reaffirming his location and finding the others Bastion notices a distinct lack of energy signatures "something is off here, there seems to be many strong individuals but i cant sense any of them" Bastion puts his hand on the ground and a large emerald field briefly blankets the city "initiating Bio resonance scan" he searches dilligently for any sign of life appart from them Kevryn sighs and stops looking around but then growls. "Hercule City has been destroyed since Majin Buu appeared. Hercule was killed here by Majin Buu after his loud mouth got word of it and the rest of us finished him off. Majin Buu doesn't exist in my world, nor does Android #17 they're both in Other world." he says before flying off again looking for his comrades. Come on you guys, where are you?! Aaron flies along side Kevryn."Who exactly are we looking for?" He asks. Cero placed the newspaper down to the ground before shooting off into the air, he appeared next to Kevryn as he followed him, "I still have no idea what's going on... Sorry, I don't pay attention." Bastion eventually catches up "something isn't right beyond us i am not picking up anything an this includes my long range scanners as well, I have no idea what this could mean but we should be prepared for the possibility of something drastic" Is he behind this? Kevryn thinks before he stops and looks out into the wastelands and sees three quickly approaching red energies. "This isn't good." he says backing off a little and then the three energies stop not too far away from the fighters. Raditz, Kakarot's brother and Kevryn's partner is in front of Zarbon, an old commander in Frieza's Army and Android #16 all three of them with red eyes and large threatening red auras. "Guys! Wha-- What Happened?!" he shouts before Raditz simply chuckles. "Maestro says 'Hello', Kevryn, Hahahaha." he says before getting ready to fight. Kevryn gets a vein on the top of his head as he clenches his teeth together. "This will be as easy as when you killed your own team, Kevryn." Zarbon chimes in. "Affirmative. You will be destroyed as per parameters indicate. You have a 5% chance to defeat us all. Initiating Combat Measures." #16 says getting into a fighting stance. Kevryn is obviously irritated beyond measure and roars out his aura flattening nearby buildings. Aaron appears beside Kevryn, looking at the trio."Kevryn...These three...Their souls feel...Corrupted!' He says, in worry."Except for the tall one, I can feel his energy, but not a base energy..." He gets into a fighting stance."Obviously you there are looking for a fig-" Aaron then sees Raditz."Th-Those eyes...." He says, shaking. An image of Aikon flashes in his mind. Aaron's eyebrows lower, and his fighting spirit unleashes."They're....THEY'RE JUST LIKE HIS!" He yells, rushing up to Raditz, kicking him in the jaw. Cero sighs lightly and looks to Kevryn, "Your student will get himself killed someday." He looked to the three, getting in his fighting stance has he took a breath, thinking 'Inhale, count to four, exhale' repeating that in his head to keep himself calm. Bastion enters his combat stance bringing out his tonfas "well i would assume we found who we are looking for, however its clear it is not how it was planned." Bastion watches Aaron charge forward "no you idiot!! never rush in not knowing what the enemy is capable of" Raditz simply grabs the leg Aaron kicked him with completely unphased and lifts it then charges a ki blast in his hand and punches Aaron between the legs with an explosive punch sending him reeling into Bastion. "Next time you'd better bring an entire army and not a child." Raditz says laughing. Kevryn roars and pumps up his body ready for a fight. "I don't want to do this but I have to, don't worry, we'll wish you back later." Kevryn looks to his comrades and then Aaron. "Runt, don't just charge in you idiot. What have I been teaching you?!" Aaron falls back, caught by Bastion. He twitches in pain, as he hears Kevryn talking to him. To his own surprise, Aaron speaks in a higher voice than usual."S-Sorry Kevryn, something just came over m-" Aaron listens to himself. He blinks."What the heck is wrong with my voice?!" He yells, angrily. He feels another small burst of pain in his groin, as his stomach gurgles."Oh yea, that" He says before vomiting in front of him in Bastion, falling down onto a building. Cero looks to Aaron, "Don't talk him... It just makes it worse for you... Trust me" He looks ahead to the three, "I know the feeling..." He takes a breath in, counting to four in his head before letting it out, "We have to stop this." Bastion facepalms slightly "man what a rag tag bunch we are" he maintains a serious tone like Kevryn although his is much more analytical he looks down to make sure Aaron is ok "you're confident, thats good it will make this a challenge. These are Kevryns comrads with a booster it seems so don't expect them to be pushovers." Bastion smirks ready to fight "lets do this"